


The calf skin paddle

by orphan_account



Series: Collaborations [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, NSFW, Smut, Spanking, mentions of blood and violent imagery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 17:05:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10391676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The wonderful artistMind your sugar levelson tumblr recently sketched a lovely piece of Will getting spanked and I could not help but to write this to accompany those beautiful images!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to Fatal-drum for beta reading this piece and the countless others you assist me with <3 Along with my other ship mates who have been such great help lately!

The supple calf skin paddle whistled through the air, landing with a smack at the top of Will’s thighs, causing his spine to arch. His features were twisted with pain, but there was such relief in the groan he let slip past his lips.

It was an image Hannibal enjoyed, the boy laying over his lap, feeling his scar through the fabric of his trousers as he laid a hand on the hot, bare skin of Will’s ass. Rubbing soothing circles, he gave a small tut.

“Will?” he prompted, pausing in his movements as he waited. He was using what Will referred to as his ‘Daddy’ voice, authoritative and firm.

“Three,” hissed Will, letting his body go lax over the older man’s lap as he put his head back down. He raised his ass, preparing for another blow, his cock half hard at the attention already. His ass stung in the cold air, but he wanted this, needed this release and Hannibal was only to happy to offer it to him and indulge in his fantasy. “Three, Daddy.”

“Very good.” praised Hannibal, lips curving into a smile. His eyes fell to Will’s ass cheeks, admiring the colour palette that was beginning to blossom. The bloom of red hues from blood rising to the surface of the skin, there would be bruises, and he was looking forward to treating them for the next week. Watching as they turned from their bright red to black or blue, then to yellow before they cleared. Of course he would apply a soothing ointment for them, treat them with the utmost care, rubbing the abused skin with aloe vera gel. He enjoyed that ritual after their sessions, when he would provide Will with aftercare. Drawing him a bath, holding him close, whispering how much he adored him.

He knew Will would enjoy it, think on the session when he sat down, would feel the ache still present from the paddle, though it would fade in time. Sometimes Hannibal had caught him early in the morning admiring himself in the mirror, a hand gently running over the welts he had left behind with the tiniest sly smile on his lips, eyes closed as he relived the moment that ‘Daddy’ had given him those marks and praised him for being so good.

“Do you know why you are being punished, Will?”

“Because I’ve been bad.” Will replied, chewing on his bottom lip,feeling his cock twitch again as he played this game with Hannibal. “I touched myself without your permission.”

“And why did you touch yourself?” Hannibal pushed, wanting to know what had made Will so eager to be punished.

“I thought of you, Daddy.” Will spoke, pausing to turn as he looked Hannibal straight in the eye giving him that sly smirk. “Covered in blood from killing that rude man.”

The very image of what had happened still played on Will, and he enjoyed it immensely. To see Hannibal, no human veil and raw power, being accepted by him and sharing in the act of killing with him. It was a rush that Will had never felt towards another, but Hannibal brought out so many new feelings and emotions. Ones they explored together.

Hannibal’s hand clenched on Will’s ass, steadying himself as he let out a small groan. Hannibal could feel his own cock stiffen at the way Will’s eyes looked into him, how lust-blown they were, so hungry for him. He gave a wry smile, turning away as he picked up the paddle again. “Two more to go.” He spoke as he looked at the top of Will’s thighs, knowing it would be the best place to deliver the last two blows to heighten the erotic sensation of the paddle and that it would go straight to Will’s cock.

Lifting the paddle into the air, Hannibal did not miss the glint of excitement in Will’s eye before he turned away, bowing his head again as he sucked in a breath. He waited till he felt Will’s lungs expel then delivered the blow, enjoying the flinch from Will, feeling his legs tremble as he lifted himself again.

“Four, Daddy.” Will breathed, eyes screwed shut as he waited for the last. His heart hammering in his chest as the last blow was delivered quickly, he cried out in pleasure. “Five… Thank you, Daddy.” Feeling his cock rub against the rough fabric of Hannibal’s trousers as he was pulled up, now sitting in Daddy’s lap.

“You’ve been so good for Daddy.” whispered Hannibal, pressing his lips to Will’s ear as he inhaled the delicious scent of arousal coming from Will. His hand snaked around the younger man’s waist, coming to gently fondle the very hard and leaky cock slowly, thumb running over the slit until Will came, calling for his Daddy.

Leaning back against Hannibal, Will panted with his release, eyes half closed as he felt Hannibal’s own arousal against him. He was about to say something, offer to take care of him, when the older man beat him to it.

“Let me run you a bath, then I can put something on your skin to help.”

Smiling, Will turned to kiss him gently. “You’re such a good Daddy.”

“I know.” Replied Hannibal, smirking at Will and kissing his jawline. “Daddies love taking care of their boys.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please check out the wonderful artist [Mind your sugar levels](mindyoursugarlevels.tumblr.com) on tumblr who created these beautiful illustrations of Will!
> 
> If you wish to follow me I am [DrHannibalLecterMD](drhanniballectermd.tumblr.com) on tumblr now!


End file.
